Frag Grenade (PG3D)
The 'Frag Grenade '''is a new gear of the 8.0.0 version. It can be a pick-up or bought for 15 coins. The Frag Grenade can be found in Survival, Campaign, Multiplayer, and Deadly Games, etc. It does a good amount of damage, and numerous players are starting to use it. Use To use it, press the grenade button on your screen to throw it, to hold the grenade, hold the button down until you want to throw it, then release. Once it is thrown into a solid wall, it could bounce. The grenade can't reach very far distances. You can only have up to 10 grenades, which will cost 30 . The grenade does 73 hearts of damage insta-killing most players with the exception of adement armor, berserk cape players with their HP being 81 Cost 15 are equivalent to 5 grenades. This is equivalent to 3 per grenade. However, it cannot be purchased anymore to the Shop. Instead, players start with a grenade in a match while they can pick-up grenades during the match. Trivia *You can get more than 10 Grenades. To do so, you must have 6 or more Grenades, then get the daily prize that gives you Grenades. Even though you would have more than 10 Grenades, you still get 5 extra Grenades. *They are based of the MK 2 Grenade, sometimes called the "Iron Pineapple". *They have a medium explosive range. *They are the only pick up to be an explosive weapon. *Although they say they have a 1.8 second detonation time, you can hold it for more than that and the time is for how long it takes to detonate once it is thrown. *They have an attack stat of 12, which means they are as powerful as Armageddon, their stats are 12. *They can be used to Rocket Jump like with the other explosive weapons. In the case of the grenades, though, players have to wait for the grenade to explode after it is thrown. However, this can be difficult to perform, as the grenade may detonate in a random corner or it may kill you, which makes it recommended to wear armor while attempting this. * It would be easier to use the Grenade Launcher though, for it fires grenades, but explodes on impact. *The Frag Grenade cannot instant-kill the Mech because it has more armor (53 at least) and will only reduce it to ''3. *They do not explode faster even they are thrown into a fire source. *After update 9.0.0, they are significantly less bouncy, and the throws are more easily controlled. *As you level up, the grenade gets upgraded. There are 5 upgrades. *The grenade can actually block weapons except with the "wall break" effect *It became a pick-up along with the other gear items in the 1.0.2.0 update. *Shooting a thrown grenade will not cause it to explode. *For some odd reason, if you were to throw a grenade at one of the golems at the last level in campaign, they will survive the blast. Category:Gear Category:Pick-Up